Everything I Never Wanted
by JTH-Lynn
Summary: Zim is tallest, Dib is on earth still...M/M, ZaDr yay! don't like, don't read. will be M in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything to do with Invader Zim

Warning: M/M, ZaDr

Rating for chapter: PG (later chapters will be M)

~~~**please read**~~~

Zim is now a Tallest but even with all that power he can't not feel happy because the only thing he wants he left behind on earth.

~~~Ch.1~~~

"Gir! Give me status reports on all invader groups" Zim said in a bored tone, slouching in his thrown. Gir's eyes turned bright red and he saluted.

"Yes, sir. Invader's A have successfully taken over Blar while Invader's B are a week behind schedule in Tarka. Invader's C have just left for there required destination to Kaptock, and should be there by the end of the week." His eyes turned back to turquoise and he then ran off screaming about bacon flavored Tacos. Zim glared throw silted eyes in his direction, before his body sprang to life and he jumped up. He was alone.

Every since Irk had suffered for a war with Mrk the amount or Irken's had severely gone down, only forty-two beings lived on their once powerful plant and with Invader group C gone, Gir off running around, and the mission control works busy with guiding group C to Kaptock, he was alone. For the first time in years he was completely alone. No annoying Gir, no warriors to conference with over there last invasion. Zim ran to his chamber, he locked his doors before turning on his personally computer.

Checking the surveillance cameras first to make sure no one was coming to bother him and to conform Gir was not setting fire to anything Zim typed in one name. A name that had been plaguing his thoughts for as long as he could remember and as the computer connected with the satellites and found the person that belong to that name, Zim finally aloud himself to utter it.

"Dib" he whimpered as his eyes became blurry and the blue tears fell. Dib was now a man, no one could argue that. He had long black hair that he had taken to dreading not to long ago which rid him of the cow lick that had annoyed him as a child, it was tied and laying against his back. He was dressed in a suit today, Black on black with a deep blue color for his tie. He carried a brief case in one hand while taking on his cell-phone with the other. Zim shuttered as Dib rolled his shoulders, stretching his back quickly as he walked, extending to his full height of seventy-seven inches towering over Zim's sixty-two. Zim watched him walk from some building to his car, he watched him drive home and thanked the universe that Dib had no one.

His house was barren, three rooms completely empty, one with just a bed and light, and another filled with his business work. There were no pictures on the walls; Zim noticed, but as he looked closer at Dibs fridge he gasped as he saw a pictures of them. He zoomed in and more tears fell from his eyes as he saw Dib take hold of the photograph. It had been his last day on earth, almost five years ago, right after the last tallest died and Zim was called to take over.

Dib had said to put their differences aside and just spend their last day together. Zim had agreed and by the end of the day they somehow ended up in one or those human picture taking boxes. The first picture was just them smiling, the second was Dib hugging Zim, the third was them just staring into each others eyes as Dib pulled off Zim's wig, the fourth was of Dib watching Zim removing his contacts, and the sixth and final picture was them kissing and embracing each other as who they truly wore. Zim walked to his dresser pulling out the same strip of pictures stroking them fondly.

"Zim" At his name he spun around quick running back to the computer, Dib was now hunched over his contour top. "Zim, God I miss you baby" Dib wiped tears from his face he turned around and leaned against the contour now staring down at the pictures in his hands. "Five years and I still can't go to sleep with out you on my mind. How beautiful you were, and how much more you must be now. Do you miss me as much as I miss you Zim?" Dib asked the empty space, completely oblivious to the fact that Zim was watching him.

"Yes, Yes Dib I do, Zim misses Dib-human too" He whimpered out even though he knew Dib couldn't hear him.

"I wish I could have told you how much I loved you before you left and how much I still do" Zim nodded as if Dib could see him.

"Zim knew. Zim always knew, I love Dib too" he cried out as if in pain suddenly as he dropped to his knees in front of the screen clenching his chest. "Dib-human should have come with Zim! Or-or made Zim stay, the pain in my chest wont go away, and its all your fault Dib-stink!" he yelled into the empty room, He thought hard for a moment thinking of anyway to get closer to Dib again. "That's it!" Zim jumped up powering down the computer and going to the control room, his people turned as he entered and gave him a strange look.

"Tallest is something wrong?" A brave Irken asked, Zim scuffed.

"Why would anything be wrong with the all powerful Zim!" he yelled glaring at the weakling that dear question his state.

"Your eyes are leaking my Tallest, I might no disrespect in asking" The Irken bowed and Zim straightened up, touching his face feeling his forgotten tears.

"So it appear they are…when are the Invader groups scheduled to return?" Zim asked clean his face with a rang another Irken had given him.

"Group A two weeks, Group B is unknown, as is C, but I would guess neither for more the a month" Zim nodded.

"Is Lar here?" the Irken nodded calling him in throw the speaker system. A thin and slightly tall Irken walked in shortly after. He was to be a tallest as well as soon as he became of age.

"You called for me Tallest?" Zim nodded.

"Training" he said and Lar nodded.

"What plant will I be conquering this time?" he gave a cocky grin but stopped when Zim glared.

"None, your age ceremony is soon and I feel that I can finally trust you alone. You do not understand what being a leader is, so, I'm leaving for two months and shall return on your day of birth. You will give our troops time to rest and recover when they return, then you will send them out again to another plant. Understand?" Lar nodded, smiling big.

"This is the greatest honor my Tallest, thank you. What plant shall I send them too?" Zim smiled

"You will chose, study them in the books we have, look at their strengths and weaknesses and chose" Lar nodded bowing thanking him again, Zim began to leave but stop short at the door "Oh and Lar?" the Irken smiled at his lord.

"Yes sir?" Zim smiled

"Leave Earth alone" Lar nodded giving Zim a confused look.

"Of course my Tallest, but if I may be so bold as to ask why?" Zim nodded

"The Plant Earth…is mine" and with that Zim left the room, packed his bags, and stood on his teleport pad that had not been used in over Five years. Zim only prayed the other end still worked.

~~~A/N~~~

This is my first ever ZaDr fic so go easy…Review please!

Manda


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything to do with Invader Zim

Warning: M/M, ZaDr

Rating for chapter: M

~~~Chapter 2~~~

"Computer?" Zim asked quietly as he stepped off the pad and into the cold metallic room. There was a small sound of gears grinding, a screeching of cords that had no been used in years. Zim smiled as the room filled with light and his computer turned on.

"Hello Master" it said and Zim smile brightened as he sat in his old chair that seemed a little small now.

"Hello Computer, I need you to find someone for me." Zim said as he began to type away making himself a new disguise. "Look up Dib Membrane, find his location, what he does for work….who he is with romantically and what their weakness are." There was a soft buzzing sound as the computer loaded the results.

"Dib Membrane, 24 years of age, he graduated for Filex College of Business, He owns and runs Irken apparel in San Francisco, California, home is 239 West Cambridge, is single" Zim's antennas flattened against his head.

"Irken apparel? What is this?" he typed it into his search bar and found many things. Shirts, pants, jeweler, belts, even underwear with the Irken symbol on it. He found a video of Dib posted only a week before.

~_"Hello my friends and welcome to Irken fashion week." There was a roar of applause and the man talking put up his hands to silence them. "Here is the man of the hour, the creator of Irken himself…Dib Membrane!" the applauses was louder this time as Dib walked out onto the run way, taking the microphone from the man._

"_Welcome everyone" he said over the applause "as you know, I created Irken wear in remembrance of a lover I'd lost, this symbol represented him and the things that he believed. Zim if your out there, know this, The Irken name has taken over Earth." There was another wave of extreme applause "And with out wasting anymore time, here it is, Irken's fall line!" and then Dib ran off the stage being followed with more applause.~_

"He took over Earth for me" Zim wiped his eyes, shaking his head lightly before standing up. "Computer, buy me a ticket to this Cal-y-for-neee-ua place and fill my plastic human money making card" The computer did as it was told while Zim placed on his new disguise. He slipped on his blue contacts and the same style of wig he had wore as a child here. He slipped on the long sleeved shirt that was like his old one but more form fitting and black jeans with black sneakers. All had the Irken symbol imprinted on them and as he left his house people from his old town stopped and stared at him, whispering about his cloths and if they were the new Irken's. Some teens even asked him were he had gotten them but he ignored them and continued on his way to the airport. It took more then ten hours of flying and two hours of searching before he was standing outside of Dib's door. He took a deep breath and knocked gently. When there was no response he knocked louder and then again louder till there was a loud crash and mumbling be hide the door before it swung open. Dib was wearing only a pair of baggy pj bottoms that hung low on his hips with his glasses were askew. He looked angry before realizing who it was; he rubbed the sleep from his eyesmaking sure he wasn't still dreaming before grabbing Zim by the arms and pulling him into the house kissing him hard.

"This isn't a dream right your really standing in front of me right now?" Dib questioned kissing every available inch of Zim's face and neck.

"No I'm not a dream Dib-human, Zim is very much real. I missed you" Zim smiled closing his eyes and giving into the pleasure of the kisses that were littering his skin.

"I missed you too Zim. How long can you stay?" Dib asked pulling away kissing him gently on the lips before staring into his eyes.

"Two months, but as soon as Lar because a Tallest as well I'll be able to visit more." Dib nodded smiling

"And Lar is what to you?" Zim smiled rolling his eyes

"Nothing, at most a brother, only Dib-human is good enough to be with the almighty Zim!" It was Dib's turn to roll his eyes as he leaned forward and kissed Zim pulling his body closer to his own. Zim shuttered at the warmth Dib's body created. It was one of the only things he enjoyed about humans, they were constantly warm. Dib's hands ran over Zim's body exploring every inch of the green flesh as he kissed his way down the alien's neck.

"Zim, is it okay if we just start with sex and talk later?" Zim shook his head, sighing heavily he pulled away from Dib and sat on one of the two chairs he had in his house. "Zim I didn't mean to offend you in any way if you don't want-" Zim raised his hand, before dropping it down to his jeans zipper.

"If Dib requires something, Zim would prefer it be with him. Zim has no need to wait, I want to become your life mate as soon as possible as well" he smiled and Dib's eyebrows shot up.

"You mean if we-" he gestured to the both of them "-have sex, you'll be mine forever, no one else?" Zim nodded running his hand up his body pulling his shirt up as he went, revealing the soft green skin of his stomach, which left Dib's mouth watering and his eyes wondering.

"Yes, Zim would belong to you…would you like that Dib-human…to own me?" Zim got no vocal response as he was picked up straight out of his chair and carried to the bedroom.

(Sex scene, important info between the ~ though so read that stuff)

~~~~~~Zim was laid down on the single person bed, his arms dropping to his side as Dib kissed down his chest. His hands clenching onto the edge of the bed as the lips went lower. Dib pulled off his tight jeans as he went further down. Kissing his way up Zim's thigh to his knee, removing his shoes and socks quickly before pulling his pants the rest of the way off. Zim couldn't help panting as he was being touch for the first time in such and intimate way. "Dib-love, Zim has never-I've never had, had…what is it called again sa-u-ks" Dib chucked breathlessly kissing Zim on the lips gently before nuzzling his head into Zim's neck.

"Sex Zim, and you never did this with someone on your plant?" Zim shook his head receiving a questioning looking for Dib. "Why?" Zim shrugged at the question, running his hands down Dibs back; he felt the muscles twitch under his fingertips.

"No need. On Irk we are created by a computer and put into a tube for incubation…Zim does not even believe Irkens can have babies. We do marry though to raise the infants together, but sex does not happen" Dib gave him a look.

"So you had parents?" Zim shook his head yet again.

"Sadly no, but Zim did have a robot arm. No one would take me in, but the robotic arm was nice to me, picked my tube, helped me start breathing." Zim smiled fondly at the memory.~~~~~~

"Do you know what sex is?" Dib asked staring down at Zim's covered crotch, there seemed to be a tent in the lose underwear, but now Dib was wondering if it was actually what he thought it was.

"Yes Zim knows…its when Dib puts his human man parts into Zim, right?" Zim questioned unsure of himself.

"Yeah it is, do you have the right…parts?" Dib asked his hands running along the edge of Zim's boxers now, nervous to see what lay underneath.

"I believe so, Irken bodies aren't much different then human. We are only ten times better you see" Zim smiled pushing his boxers off himself, revealing to Dib his penis which was what Dib would assume to be the same size as his, when he was seven. Dib looked down at the small erection and blushed slightly lifting one of Zim's legs up to examine the area further. Zim had been right, human and Irken's body's were very close; Dib reached out his hand rubbing against the skin just under Zim's sex, causing the alien to arch his back and moan. Zim went to answer but Dib was already assaulting Zim with his mouth again. He ran his tongue from the base of Zim's cock to the tip before letting his mouth fill with the tiny thing. Zim moaned and withered beneath Dib's mouth, crying out in pleasure as Dib work him. At some point during this Dib's fingers had found their way to Zim's tiny hole, pressing in gently he began to work the muscles open. The rest of the night was an experimentally endeavor for both men, Dib found ever spot on Zim's body that would have him screaming out in pleasure, while Zim simple learned another thing to be envious of the humans for having.

(end of sex)

"Zim you have no idea how happy I'm am to see you, I was just thinking of you last night actually" Dib smiled placing another kiss to Zim's neck as they lay in bed.

"I know you were thinking of me?" Dib gave him a look sitting up on the bed, the blankets pooling around his naked waist.

"How?" Zim rolled his eyes

"Your far too paranoid Dib-love, Zim simple tracked you through the computer, and watched you" Dib flopped down onto the bed.

"How am I being too paranoid if you're watching me from outer space Zim!" he chuckled even as he tried to fake angry, pulling Zim back down on top of him.

"Zim just missed Dib so much he could stand it anymore. I'm so glad that Lar is going to be able to help soon, I'll be able to visit more then." Zim wiggled out of Dib's hold only to sit on top of him, straddling his hips. "Will you come visit Zim?" Dib smiled sadly

"I can't breath in space and I have a company to run, sadly I don't trust anyone enough to leave for more then a week at the most." Zim sighed running his hands over Dibs chest, leaning forward so that his arms wound around Dibs neck and his chest laid against the man below him.

"Your company of Irken wear, my outfit caused quite the stir while coming here." Dib blushed lightly.

"I can't just kill everyone on earth for you so I did the next best thing instead, I made everyone bare your races symbol." Zim nuzzled his nose against Dibs cheek placing light kisses on it.

~~~~A/N~~~~

I know this took a while but I was looking for a beta, hopefully next chapter their will be one.

PS- I realize this isn't the best ending for this chapter…I got a little lazy.

Review 3 Manda.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything to do with Invader Zim

Warning: M/M, ZaDr

Rating for chapter: PG-13

~~~~Chapter 3~~~~

Zim awoke with a start; he had no idea where he was or why it was so dark. He slowly got out of the small bed and walked to the door. Noise that sounded like a shower was heard from behind it and as Zim opened the door, he heard a slight humming. Zim relaxed completely when he saw Dib, he remembers where he was and what they had done together.

"You're finally awake" Dib smiled as stepped out of the shower grabbing the towel off the rack next to him. "It's almost noon; I've already finished my video conference this morning, so I have no work for the rest of the day. Do you want to go get some lunch, I could show you some places around town that I think you'd like." Dib said as he walked past Zim into the bedroom, pulling out cloths from his dresser that was also his bed frame. "You still like art right?" Zim smiled nodding watching his human tripping over himself as he tried to get dressed and talk/look at Zim while doing so. "Okay so we'll go to this museum, it's only like a twenty minute walk, but if you want I could get a cab, my car isn't exactly…clean." Zim nodded again walking up to Dib who was now sitting on the bed, he grab his face pulling it up to look at him instead of his shoes. He kissed him lightly straddling him, wrapping his arms around his neck sitting back against Dibs knees.

"We have plenty of time to go places Dib-love, let's just spend today here" Dib sighed dropping his head onto Zim's chest.

"We don't have nearly enough time Zim" Zim antennas dropped down, laying flat against his head and he whimpered lightly and Dibs head lifted and he tried to hide a laugh but failed "You look really cute right now" Zim smiled brightly.

"Zim will forever be cute if Dib stops being sad, it makes mate sad" Zim glared at him.

"I'm sorry Zim, it's just, I'm going to lose you again I just know it." Zim shook his head.

"No you will not, Zim will come back, we'll build a teleport pad in basement, and I'll visit as much as possible." Then Zim blushed.

"What?" Dib smiled running his fingers over the purple shade on his cheeks.

"Zim would very much like to extract some DNA from Dib-human" Dib raised an eyebrow and turned his head in slightly in a questioning look. "Zim wishes to mix it with my own and put it in to the incubator…and make Zim and Dib a…child," Zim said turning his head away, looking down avoiding Dib's eyes.

"You want to make us a child?" Did said pulling Zim's face so that he could kiss his bright purple cheeks, he smiled when Zim nodded.

"It takes a long time to grow cells to combined to make spawn and then the baby must grow to an appropriate size before we can have it." Dib nodded.

"How long we talking, like a year maybe two?" Zim's eyes widened shaking his head.

"Did-human, at the most it will be four months! If it took any longer Zim would have stolen your DNA five years ago before I left" Dib smiled

"I was unaware that you could do something like this. We're going to have a baby in less than what; five months?" Zim shook his head.

"I can send the DNA pattern over my communicator and my people can build it from there…Our baby will be ready by the time I have to leave. This means he will be physical ready to come with me when I come next time." Dib nodded, and Zim jumped up going over to his bag and pulling out his DNA Extractor.

"Do you bring that with you everywhere?" Zim glared.

"No Zim does not, I planned on this happening." Dib smiled giving his arm over to his green lover who placed the cold metal against his wrist.

"FUCK! That shit hurt" Zim rolled his eyes, sending the DNA data before placing the extractor on the floor.

"Weak human" Dib glared playfully before flipping them over pulling Zim into a passionate kiss.

"If I'm such a pathetic weak human then why do you love me?" he smiled down at the small green alien.

"Zim loves Dib-human for just that reason…everyone on Irk is boring, we are all the same. Born to be strong and smart. Born to lead and or be led. I was banished to Earth because I was not smart enough or strong enough to actually take over another planet…I love you because even when my own people throw me aside as I if I were nothing, you showed interest in me, acted as if I were really a threat. Humans have such feelings because they are weak, they allow themselves to be open to love. Now you stare at me with sure feeling in your eyes, as I have never seen. You say I'm beautiful and smart…" tears fell down Zim's face and Dib held him closer, wrapping his arms around Zim as tight as he could.

"I say those things because you are; Zim without you I wouldn't have become who I am today, you made me everything I am…I love you with all my heart…Zim?" Dib said standing up slowly pulling Zim up with him.

"Yes Dib-love?" Zim wiped the remaining tears from his face and gave Dib a look of confusion when he kneeled

"Will you marry me Zim…in the human way?" Zim gave him a look, but nodded.

"Yes of course, Zim does not see why though, we are mates nothing is more scared than that, but if Dib wants to place a ring on my hand he may" Dib chuckled shaking his head before standing up and kissing Zim.

"That is exactly what I want Zim." He picked up Zim, laying him on the bed and kneeling between his legs. He began kissing down the little green aliens neck, smiling happily. "I can't wait to introduce you to everyone!" He pulled Zim into a heated kiss, pulling off the boxer he was wearing. "No one thinks you actually existed!" Dib kissed him again, but Zim pulled away giving him a look. "What?"

"What do you mean by that? Why would people think you made Zim up?" Zim glared crossing his arms over his chest.

"They think that I made up a missing mystery lover to get the sympathy vote from the public when my line was just starting. But I obviously didn't…I love you and after you left I honestly couldn't get you off my mind, I flunked out my first year of college, I got a job at a coffee shop and lived in the apartment above it for a while. After about five months a friend saw a drawing I had done of you, the real you, no wig. He said the clothes were awesome and if they sold them, he would wear them. I asked a few other friends and they want them too. Therefore, I started drawing up plans, got my business degree, and pitched the idea. Somewhere along the line when we were still in the design process, people started asking where the idea for the clothes came from and I decided that the truth wouldn't hurt me and ended up naming the line after your planet." Dib took a deep breath and Zim nodded.

"Wont telling everyone about Zim take the mystery away? Also how would we explain the child?" Zim asked kissing Dibs neck, in a similar fashion as Dib had been doing to him moments before.

"Well, yeah I guess it would…and will figure out the kid thing later, I'm really good at making up excuses on the spot. Now let's stop talking, because that thing you're doing with your tongue is really, really nice." Dib removed the shirt he had just put on while Zim giggled and continued his assault on Dib's ear.

"Zim wants you inside me Dib-love," Zim moaned as soon as he felt Dib's fingers press against his entrance.

"Your new at this Zim, but I have to stretch you so it won't hurt now or later" Zim pouted but yelped when the two fingers inside of him twisted and pushed deeper. He began to purr as Dib hand began to thrust faster. The spent another three hours in bed before Dib took another shower and Zim had his pak clean him.

They spent their day at the park and museums in the area and their night on the pier, eating a much disgusting human food as Zim could handle. Unfortunately, when they awake the next morning it was to banging on Dib's door. Zim stayed in bed while Dib investigated the noise. Within a minute after Dib left the room and angry looking women in a black suit came storming into the bedroom and yelled angrily.

"I don't care you the fuck you are…or what you are" Zim held his antennas down as the women continued to yell "but you need to leave…now!" Dib came running in mouthing and apology to Zim and glared hard at the women.

"Amy, what makes you think this is okay?!" she through a paper at his face and he gasped as he read it, before passing it to Zim.

"'Young beautiful gold-digger trophy husband looking for a new Sugar Daddy…will this ruin Irken' what does this me Dib-love? I don't understand your angry face…or A-mos?" he said the name slowly looking at her though slitted eyes.

"It's Amy Zim, she is my assistant, and it means they think I'm dating you for your looks and that you're dating me for my money. It's an insult that could ruin the integrity of my business." One eye on Zim face open wide while the other remand almost closed.

"They will die for this Dib-human, they will rue the day they insulted my mate!" He jumped up, wrapping his sheet around his waist.

"Wait Zim I thin-"Zim turned from his spot in the door way and pointed into the air angrily

"RUE IT!" He yelled before continuing out of the room.

"That was Zim… the man that made you?" Dib nodded at Amy, quietly praying for Zim not to kill to many people "What is he?"

"An alien…oh by the way…I'm going to be a Dad" Dib smiled and walked out of the room when he hear Zim scream 'rue it' again and the sound of something braking followed. If anything was certain, nothing in his life would ever be boring again thanks to Zim.

~the end~

~~~A/N~~~

I might make a sequel…I did not BETA this because I just decided to write and post…I'll edit later.


End file.
